Cincuenta sombras de Sasuke Uchiha
by LeidiUchihaHaruno
Summary: Historia basada en la Trilogia de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey de E.L James. Ella una estudiante común y corriente, dulce, cariñosa, atenta con un espíritu de liberta. El, empresario multimillonario, educado, elegante, serio con un pasado y con sus propia preferencias Ambos son de mundos distintos, polos opuestos si se puede decir así. Pero, ¿que sucede cuando esos mundos se unen?


**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de edad.**

 **Historia basada en la trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James.**

 **Adaptacion del libro a los personajes de Naruto, pero no sera textualemte como el libro.**

 **Personajes principales:**

 **Cristhina Grey: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Anastasia Stelle: Sakura Haruno**

 **Kate: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Mia Grey: Hinata Uchiha**

 **Elliot Grey: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Eitha: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Grace: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Carrik: Fugaku uchiha.**

Antes que nada, aclaro que este es un prologo. Luego comenzara el relato de la historia de Sasuke y Sakura. Seran redactado desde ambos puntos de vista.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

 **Prologo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía negarlo había descubierto todo un mundo entero a su lado, un mundo totalmente alterno y opuesto al mío y verdaderamente con él ese mundo me encantaba. Ser esa persona que el necesita en su vida para ser lo que es, sentirme su pilar, su motivación, su salida de la oscuridad, su luz, esa esperanza de vida, ser su más, eso era la sensación más bella del mundo.

Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo, cada momento, cada aventura todo a su lado me encantaba, sentirme una niña entre sus brazos como adoraba eso y él, él simplemente se convirtió en mi mundo en mi todo y en mi centro. Escuche una canción en el lujoso y gran reproductor de Sebastián– mi favorita- pensé, esa canción simplemente me quedaba como anillo al dedo, adoraba esa canción e incluso se la dedique un día, me encanta el ritmo la letra todo, porque simplemente reflejaba todo lo que yo sentía hacia él. Cuando sentí que la melodía empezaría comencé a cantar a su ritmo dejándome llevar por la hermosa melodía.

 _You're the light Tú eres la luz,  
You're the night tú eres la noche,  
You're the color of my blood tú eres el color de mi sangre._

Si tal vez él era como la noche, oscuro, a veces frió, callado, un tanto distante y reservado, tal como un acertijo por querer descifrar, pero también era esa luz que me atraía con fuerza inmensa, acogiéndome a él, moldeándome a su forma de ser y a todo lo que le rodeaba, increíble como hacía que con solo verlo mi corazón latía con una fuerza tan inmensa que no parecía normal.

 _You're the cure Tú eres la cura  
You're the pain Tú eres el dolor  
You're the only thing I want to touch tu eres lo unico que quiero acariciar  
Never knew that it could mean so much, Nunca pense que podria significar somuch... __tanto, tanto_

Él era mi cura ante toda enfermedad o situación, sabía también perfectamente que a su vez el solo era dolor, dolor por su oscuro pasado y que a su vez me afectaba a mí al no saber cómo ayudarlo, de no saber cómo hacer que se olvidara de ello afectándome de vez en cuando y más aún en mi estado. Desde que llego a mi vida todo ha sido una locura, pero de igual fue para bien, si, hemos tenidos nuestros altos y bajos pero en base a eso es que se fortalece una relación o no?. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan inmenso por un hombre y muchos menos deseo, y desde que lo conocí solo lo deseo a él y nadie más que a él, es el único en mi vida. Como lo amo, amo todo lo que lo abarca y si, significa tanto y todo en mi vida.

 _You're the fear, I don't care Tú eres el miedo, no me importa,  
Because I've never been so high porque nunca me he sentido tan bien.  
Follow me to the dark Sígueme hacia la oscuridad  
Let me take you pass outside the lights déjame llevarte, salir de las luces,  
You will see the world you brought to life verás el mundo al que diste vida,_

A veces siento miedo, miedo al pensar que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, me lleno completamente de dudas, dudas sobre todo, sobre él y sobre mi pero simplemente trato de olvidarlo porque sé que igual que yo a veces el siente miedo, nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida. Si yo lo había sacado de esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, toda su familia me lo dijo pero de vez en cuando entrabamos a esa oscuridad, una oscuridad de completo y profundo amor y sobre todo deseo… Deseo del uno por el otro, ese deseo que es inexplicable que con una mirada logra incendiarme por dentro. A veces hasta irónico resultaba pues él nunca ve lo positivo de sí mismo; si no todo lo negativo, siempre se lo menciono y le digo: "Dime Sasuke, aun no vez todo lo que has hecho por ti? Eres un empresario grandioso con éxito a pesar de tu corta edad de 25 años, tu familia te ama, tienes grandes amigos, las personas de toda la ciudad te conocen y te admiran y yo, yo te amo con mi vida. Ves todo a lo que le has dado vida? No estás solo, y nunca más lo estarás". –Sonreí- la parte que venía era una de mis favoritas el coro, era lo que más adoraba.

 _So love me like you do asi que amame como sabes hacerlo  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
What are you waiting for? __¿Qué estas esperando?_

La forma en la que me amas, es la forma más única que existe en la vida y que solo yo he logrado entender y sé que tú sabes que yo te entiendo, puede que no me lo digas muy seguido o casi siempre por tu personalidad, pero tu forma de tratarme, como te preocupas por mí, como me cuidas, tus suaves y tiernas caricias y sobre todo como me haces el amor, esas formas y más son maneras que tienes de expresarme tu amor y yo…Yo lo siento y cada día más.

Siento como tus manos se posan sobre mi cintura y siento tu torso se pega a mi espalda- sonrió- y coloco mis manos sobre las tuyas, hundes tu cara en mi cuello y puedo sentir tu respiración yo solo ladeo un poco la cara para darte espacio, adoro estar asi, la canción continua y yo dejándome llevar por tus besos en mi cuello.

 _Fading in, fading out Apareces, te desvaneces,  
On the edge of paradise en el filo del paraiso  
Every inch of your skin cada pulgada de tu piel  
Is a holy grail I've got to find es un santo grial que tengo que encontrar,  
Only you can set my heart on fire solo tu puedes encender mi corazon _

Siento como te mueves lentamente al ritmo suave de la música y yo sigo tu paso, esto me parece tan romántico, si tal vez posees un carácter y una personalidad que no cualquiera soporta pero así tal como eres me enamoraste y míranos ahora casados y viviendo en nuestra casa, bailando de manera lenta mi canción favorita. En definitiva no quiero, ni quisiera estar en otros brazos que no sean los tuyos mi Sasuke. Haces que mi corazón arda, palpite a mil y viva por ti, tal vez suene algo muy dependiente pero sabes? No me importa porque junto a ti es que quiero estar por siempre y para siempre a pesar de las dificultades.

 _Yes, I let you set the pace Si, permitiré que tu pongas el ritmo  
Because I'm not thinking straight porque yo no pienso con claridad  
My head's spinning around mi cabeza está dando vueltas  
I can't see clear no more ya no puedo ver con claridad  
What are you waiting for? ¿Qué estas esperando?_

Siento como repartes besos en mi cuello y con eso basta para hacer que deje de pensar con claridad, lentamente me separo sin cortar nuestro contacto claramente veo tu sonrisa porque sabes que tienes efecto en mí, mucho efecto diría yo. Yo al igual que tu sonrió, y mis manos las poso alrededor de tu cuello y te acercas hacia mí y yo igual, siento tu respiración sobre mí y tus labios rosan con los míos, adoro esto, cortas la poca distancia entre nosotros y me besas. Me besas de esa manera tan delicada y a la vez posesiva que me encanta, dejo que marques el ritmo como siempre y yo…yo simplemente me dejo llevar por el sabor de tus labios, por tus besos y por esta hermosa sensación que siento mientras el coro de la canción inunda todo el lugar.

 _So love me like you do asi que amame como sabes hacerlo  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
What are you waiting for?(bis) ¿Qué estas esperando?(bis)_

Te separas lentamente de mí y me miras para luego sonreír. Y yo corto el cómodo silencio entre ambos.

Te he distraído de tus labores?- menciono mirándote directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos tan oscuros que reflejan tanto.

Para nada ya he terminado.- me dices de manera automática- decidí buscar a mi esposa en la habitación y me di cuenta de que no se encontraba, y resulta que la he pillado en la sala- yo sonreí, ya sabía lo que se aproximaba

Pues ya me ha encontrado señor, y dígame para que me buscaba?- respondí de manera tranquila, me senté en el gran mueble que se encontraba diagonal al reproductor y me siguió sentándose a mi lado, posas tu mano en mi vientre y lo acaricias de manera suave y tierna y yo solo lo observo.

Quería verla señora y saber cómo se sentía, creo recordar que el medico dijo que debías tener reposo.- menciono a modo de regaño y frunciendo el ceño.

Estoy mejor gracias, el mareo ya se me ha quitado y en cuanto a las náuseas solo cuando desperté esta mañana- hable de manera pausada, debía tranquilizarlo sabía que desde que tuve ese accidente, su preocupación por mí y él bebe era extrema.- y si, el doctor dijo que debía tener reposo, mas no que no podía caminar o salir de la cama- mencione a modo de reproche- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Sasuke, todo estará bien- ye acaricie su cara y caí en cuenta de la canción que aún seguía sonando pero ya su final.

 _I let you set the pace permitiré que tu pongas el ritmo  
Because I'm not thinking straight porque yo no pienso con claridad  
My head's spinning around mi cabeza está dando vueltas  
I can't see clear no more ya no puedo ver con claridad  
What are you waiting for? ¿Qué estas esperando?_

Vi como sonreí y su mirada se fijaba en mí, esa canción a él también le gustaba. Se acercó a mí y me beso de nuevo pero esta vez de manera más profunda y yo ya presentía lo que veía y me gustaba, me acomode en el mueble y sin aplastarme se colocó encima de mí.

No sabes lo inmenso que es lo que siento por ti Sakura- sentí como mis mejillas ardían, a pesar de todo el tiempo aún me sonrojaba- si algo te pasara no sé qué sería de mi- vi angustia y miedo en sus ojos e inmediatamente sentí una punzada en el corazón, lo entendía por qué lo mismo me sucedería si algo le pasara.

 _So love me like you do asi que amame como sabes hacerlo  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Love me like you do amame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
Touch me like you do tócame como tú sabes  
What are you waiting for? __¿Qué estas esperando?_

No sucederá nada, siempre estaré junto a ti.- y lo bese de nuevo, mientras la canción culminaba.- nunca nada me separara de ti, ¿lo entiendes?- el solo asintió y yo lo bese. El continúo besándome, y yo segada por él y por el deseo dejaba que hiciera conmigo lo que él deseaba. Necesitaba sentirlo, sentir el inmenso amor que siente por mí, sentirlo dentro de mi y extasiarme por completo de él.

Sentía como la ropa empezaba a estorbar y vi como comenzaba a desprenderme de ella al mismo tiempo que yo quitaba sus prendas, sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, sus besos, sus caricias, en definitiva lo amaba, y lo amaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo, cada envestida profunda, cada gemido que se escapaba de mis labios y de los suyos pronunciando nuestros nombres, sentirlo así era la entrega más completa que cualquier persona podría tener con su ser amado. Y el, él era eso y mucho más para mí. Sentí como llegábamos al final y me sentía completamente extasiada y, mareada por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, pero sabía que esta solo sería la primera de las tantas veces que sucedería porque aun quería más, mucho más.

Y asi, pasamos toda la tarde siendo uno, una misma persona, un mismo cuerpo, una misma vida y un mismo amor… ¿que si es una de las sensaciones más hermosas? Si, si lo es. Es esa entrega total y completa que sientes por esa persona que amas, es darlo todo por el todo, recuerda las mujeres somos esa luz que los hombres necesitan para salir de la oscuridad en la que están, debemos ser su guía en el camino y de vez en cuando su pilar para continuar, ser esa motivación y ese apoyo que necesitan pero nunca dicen, son reservados y callados pero asi nos enamoran no crees? Y si poseen 50 sombras amalo con ellas y ayúdalo a superar, pero si entre ellas está el deseo, indagar más en esa sombra nunca está de mas ¿no crees?.

Nunca dejes ir algo que te hace sentir viva, pero sobre todo nunca dejes ir ese alguien que te hace sentir como nunca nadie te hizo sentir y simplemente deja que te amé de la manera que él sabe. O simplemente como yo dedícale Love me like you do.

¿quieren saber como llegue a este punto de mi vida?. Bien, les comentare.

Todo comenzó cuando yo aun estudiaba en la universidad, resulta que un día debía entregar unos documentos al decano y...

Bien, espero y dejen algún review:$.


End file.
